Our time now
by Clarissa Jackson
Summary: Hi guys ,  this is a songfic I made from the  Plain White T's - Our Time Now .This is my version of  Percabeth s kiss, and a Sequel to my Story  Finding out  . Enjoy!


Hi guys ,

this is a songfic I made from the **Plain White T's - Our Time Now **.This is my version of Percabeth´s kiss, and a Sequel to my Story ´Finding out ´. Enjoy!

The war had ended ,and the Apollo Cabin was throwing a party at Camp Halfbloods beach , as celabration, all the demigods, satyrs , nymphs and the gods were having a great time , and even - shockingly - Mr . D ! Everyone was dancing or talking with someone, or trying to figure out what was going on between Percy and Annabeth, eversence they saw them trough Aphrodites Love Cam on there Quest to find out what was going on between them, they still didn´t know.( From my other story ´Finding out´ ).

**Percys POV**

I was dancing with Wise Girl in the crowd , and I noticed that everybody was glancing at us , every once in a while. Britnay -the new Head Consuler of the Aphrodite cabin - went up on the stage, took the micro and said : Hey guys, I hope your having a great time - the crowd yelled ´yeah´- the next song is for all of you ,to take a chance in love . Was this my imagination or did she look at me and Annabeth .I think Annabeth noticed too ,because she flushed .Then the song started :

_Oh oh oh oh _

_There will be no rules tonight _

They were right about that.

_If there were we'd break 'em  
>Nothing's gonna stop us now<br>Let's get down to it  
>Nervous hands and anxious smiles <em>

Wow, this song was so talking to Wisegirl and me.

_I can feel you breathing  
>This is right where we belong<br>Turn up the music _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_This is the dance for all the lovers _

I wish we were.

_Takin' a chance for one another  
>Finally it's our time now <em>

Maybe they were trying to tell me something with this song. Yes, they were I realised so I took the chance and asked Annabeth if she would like to take a walk with me , she smiled at me rolled her eyes , and said yes.

_These are the times that we'll remember  
>Breaking the city sight together<br>Finally it's our time now  
>It's our time now <em>

We started walking in silence a little farther away from the party after a while we stopped and looked at each other and - for no reason - started laughing, we didn´t know why we were laughing but it felt good .

_This is more than just romance  
>It's an endless summer<br>I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
>Take my heart, I'll take your hand <em>

I took her hand and started pulling her in the water , so she started splashing me , and before we knew it we were having a full grown Waterfight.

_As we're falling under  
>This is an addiction girl<br>Let's give in to it _

_Oh oh oh oh _

After a while we stopped and laied on the sand next to eachother completeley wet.

To my suprise Annabeth laied her head on my chest ,which gave my heart to do jumping jacks, a little hestiaded I started stroking her beautiful princess looks.

**Meanwhile at the party :**

Everyone was watching Percy and Annabeth trough Aphrodites Love Cam on a Big screen. OMGs this is so cute all the aphrodite kids squeeled. Athena looked like she was going to burst of anger, and Poseidon looked quisical at the picture of his son and that daugther of Athena on the big screen,the Stoll brothers were wolf whisteling along with a few others.

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
>Takin' a chance for one another<br>Finally it's our time now  
>These are the times that we'll remember<br>Breaking the city sight together  
>Finally it's our time now<br>It's our time now _

_Oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>Now  
>It's a dance<br>Get up _

**Percys POV **

I got up and said: Hey Wiesegirl ,wanna dance?

Sure Seaweedbrain , she replied,

and we started dancing.

_Come on brothers  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh <em>

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
>Takin' a chance for one another <em>

I smiled down at Annabeth and she smiled back ,and we stopped dancing and parted.

She said: Itis getting pretty late , she was right, the sun was already going down, see you tomorrow she said. I replied: Yeah, good night , and we started walking too our cabins.

We could still here the song in the backround.

_Finally it's our time now  
>These are the times that we'll remember <em>

Annabeth went to the Athena cabin slowly and winkend to my one more time and then turned, and i turned too.

_Breaking the city sight together  
>Finally it's our time now <em>

I started walking to my cabin, but then i realised what the song had meant! Yes, this was my chance so i turned back around and ran to _my _Wisegirl and she stopped in the middle of the cabins, and i told here:  
>It's our time now.<p>

I skratched the back of my neck and said : so I can tell you now the truth that I have loved you eversence we meet so give my this chance couse its our time now.

**At the party:**

A lot of squelling and smirks, and I knew it ´s.

_**(It's our time now)**_  
><em>It's our time now <em>

Annabeth ran too my and kissed my fully on the mouth like its the last thing will ever do, but I knew it better, why had as long as we needed to, and so I smiled against her lips.

**At the party :**

Squeels, wolf whistling, howling, and allot more.

_**(It's our time now)**_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh <em>

Yes,Percy thought, It´s our time know.

_Oh oh oh oh  
>Finally it's our time now<em>

How did you like it ? Please Review ! thanks


End file.
